deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Redkite/1, Dovahkiin (Skyrim) vs. Link (Twilight Princess) + I'm back on the Wiki
Hello all, it's Redkite525 and I am now back on the wiki. After taking some time off due to laptop problems and my studies I left the wiki, but now I have a new laptop and my studies are out of the way for another year so I'm back on the wiki and I have missed everyone on here. I'm returning with a mythical battle pitting two legendary swordsmen against eachother.. Dovahkiin: The nordic legend for the ice cold realm of Skyrim. A powerful and strong warrior born with the soul and blessed with the blood of a dragon. VS. Link: The boy hero of the poweful kingdom of Hyrule. A brave and noble warrior who has defended Hyrule with some of the worst tyrants. WHO, IS, DEADLIEST? To find out, our professional wiki members are analising history's most lethal warriors.. Using 21st century data, we'll see what happens when two warriors go head to head.. No rules, No mercy, It's a duel to the death, to find out who is.. THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR! Introduction Warrior 1: Name: '''Dovahkiin '''Origin: The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Information: The Dovahkiin (Dragonborn) is a rare individual who has been born with the blood and soul of a dragon but body of a mortal. They can naturally and easily learn the tounge and power that all other dragons can utilise. This Dovahkiin defeated the evil world eater and son of the god Akatosh, Alduin. He is a nordic man and multi-talented warrior due to the fact that the nords are forced to endure the harsh wilderness of Skyrim and are born with natural combat skills. Shout.png|The Dovahkiin with all his armour. Steel_Sword.png|The Steel Sword. Iron_Helmet_SK.png|The Iron Helmet. Skyrim_Studded_Armor.jpg|The Studded Armour. Iron_Gauntlets_SK.png|The Iron Gauntlets. Iron_Boots_SK.png|The Iron Boots. Banded_Iron_Shield.png|The Banded Iron Shield. Warrior 2: Name: Link Origin: '''The Legend of Zelda: Twlight Princess (The Legend of Zelda series) '''Information: Link as he appears in Twilight Princess is a teenager. His simple life as a wrangler is pulled into a tough journey as he tries to protect his village and Hyrule from dark forces and the mysterious Twilight. Link defeated the evil god of Twilight, Zant. Link is a very talented warrior and combines intellignece with natural skill as a bladesman due to the fact he has been fighting since a young age. Link_Artwork_1_(Twilight_Princess).png|Link in his Hero's Clothes. 482px-OoT_Master_Sword.png|The Master Sword. Hylian_Shield.png|The Hylian Shield. 6_Collection31_Large.jpg|Din's Fire in use. Comparisons 'Steel Sword vs. Master Sword' Both these swords have been forged and are very accustomed to their owners. However to look at the endurability and capability of these weapons, we need to see how they are handled and how effective they are. Both weapons are light and glide well as they have been forged by professionals of their time, however, the Master Sword was generated in assistance and has been blessed with a god. This blessing give it's unique ability and likely more capability than the steel sword. Although the steel sword has proven to be capable of easily dealing with dragons and it's in combiniation with the strength of the Dovahkiin, the Master Sword is a godly item and has the benefit with the unique blessing that it offers. Edge: Link 'Iron Armor and Studded Armor vs. Hero's Clothes' Both armors are well-known with their user. To see here, we need to look at the endurability of both armors. The Dovahkiin is at a slightly greater advantage with his older age meaning his body has completely developed and his muscles have fully developed meaning that he can utilise his armor with ease while the heavy armor may be tough for Link to use. The Dovahkiin's iron armor covers his head, hands and feet and has proven in combination to his shield, to allow him to protect himself from the surging fires of a dragon. Link's Hero's clothes are tunic clothes but with a chainmail underneath his chest. The significant feature here is the fact that armor is more reliable and enduring than chainmail but chainmail is lighter. The armor is reliable and enduring but not light which gives the armor a slight advantage here. Edge: Dovahkiin 'Banded Iron Shield vs. Hylian Shield' These shield are the iconic guardians of their users. To see to capability of both sheilds, we need to look at the endurability they both offer since weight will be no trouble for either warrior which are both strong enough to use their designtaed sheild. The Banded Iron Shield and Hylian Shield have both proven to be very capable and enduring, the Banded Shield has shown to be able to endure a dragon's powerful lunge and even the dragon's fire while the Hylian Shield has shown to protect Link from some of the tough foes. I cannot' make a deicison here, they are both very durable and effective shields and as a result, it's too close. Edge: Even 'Unrelenting Force vs. Din's Fire' Both warriors bring powerful magic, the Dovahkiin knows the tounge of the dragons and can use their powers, his most iconic power is unrelenting force, a powerful shout which release and blast of sound that knocks enemies back flying and repells opposing spells, the chant is in a dragon tounge (language of the dragons): Link on the other hand, has access to Din's Fire. Given to him by the Great Fairy of Magic, it allows a shield of fire to be generated around him to protect him and destroy enemies outside the shield. It is tough to compare these powers since they have different uses, Link's is both an offensive and defensive spell as is the Dovahkiin's, Link's protects him while the Dovahkiin's sends opponents flying and can potentionally cause additional affects to foes such as foes loosing weapons, braking bones. The other significant feature here is that if the Dovahkiin's shout is powerful enough, he may be able to shatter Link's fire shield or cause him hassle by damaging terrain around Link. Miniscule details like this give the Dovahkiin the slight edge here. Edge: Dovahkiin 'Overall' Overall I think that the Dovahkiin has taken this just slightly. Link is an incredible warrior but the power and armor the Dovahkiin brings is slightly superior, providing him with effective protection and a more offensive spell which will proove vital against Link's weaker defensive capabilities. Link has being fighting foes since he was young and has racked up alot of combat experience but the soul and blood of a dragon that runs through the nordic Dovahkiin means this nord who has been raised in the harsh terrain of Skyrim as a natural warrior gives him a slight edge. Deadliest Warrior: Dovahkiin Notes *Apologies for any mistakes, if you see a fault, please notify me. *The battle will take place in a snow covered forest in the evening. *Battle will be written. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts